A Change Is Gonna Come
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A girl recovering from a break up and moving house and a boy dealing with his sister on trial and moving on his ex girlfriend... what will happen when they meet? Read inside for more info!


A Change Is Gonna Come

-A Nancy Carter & Joey Branning Fan Fiction

This pairing came to my head last night and it won't leave me alone now so I had to start writing. I kinda freaked out when I thought of it. Bare with me! Haha. I don't know if it is because they would remind me of my Neighbours OTP Bridget and Declan but yeah.

Don't like, don't read!

Chapter 1- New Starts

22 Year Old Nancy Carter sat on her bed and exclaimed loudly as she looked around at the boxes stacked high. They were full of her clothes, her shoes, her DVDs, her everything.

She was supposed to be Cuba now, on her honeymoon but on the eve of her wedding she discovered her future husband's true colours and called off the wedding. She has cried for 3 days, watched bad movies with her mum and ate junk food then realised she was over feeling depressed and wanted to get on with her life.

Her parents had brought a pub in Walford which was halfway across London. Her father's sisters had brought his attention to the pub and hoping for some sort of epic family reunion, he brought the pub on a whim, much to her mother's dismay and gave the family a day to pack everything up.

Nancy missed her brothers. Lee was serving in the army and Johnny was in university, living in halls. She had a frosty relationship with her mother given the fact she wasn't what her mother would call a perfect daughter but at heart, she was a Daddy's Girl.

"You okay, baby? Her father asked, Mick, walking into her room.

"I guess the past week has just a bit hard to process that's all" She replied, half smiling.

Mick nodded, sitting next to her and put his arm around her.

"Wayne was just one guy, Nance. There will be someone else" Mick told her, giving her a nudge.

"You are meant to say that, you are my dad" She replied, sighing.

"That is right. I am your dad and I am always going to be protect you so make sure the next guy you bring home is a priest or a nice boy" He said, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, laughing as her dad pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile 26 year old Joey Branning was waking up to a banging headache. He agreed to go on a night out with his friends from school and may or may not had too much drink. To make matters worse, Kat Moon was banging on his bedroom door demanding rent.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sat up, pulled on the nearest trackies and t'shirt he could find and opened the door.

"Tonight. You will get it tonight, Kat" He said to her, trying to push past her.

"You have been saying that for 3 days, Joey but then at 2am I get you crawling in, reeking of alcohol. Tonight, Joey or you are out" Kat replied, crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright" He ran to the bathroom, throwing up the first hit of his hangover.

Once he had showered and changed, Joey braved the outside and decided to go to the cafe for some breakfast in an attempt to feel more human.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" A voice proclaimed from behind him. Joey turned and saw Lauren Branning; his ex-girlfriend and cousin.

"You are not in a position to judge me, Lauren" He shot back at her, coldly.

"What like you used to judge me, you know?" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, look what happened there. You nearly killed yourself with your own stupidity then started sleeping with a married man to for-fill the need to drink" He replied and instantly regretted his words.

Lauren was quick and slapped him across the face which stung more with his hangover.

"You know, every time I think I am getting somewhere with you, you prove why you are a lost cause and why I am better off without you. Now sober the hell up and help your sister or did you forget Alice is up for murder through your stupidity?" Lauren questioned before storming off. Joey tried to call after her but realised it wasn't any used and walked to the cafe.

•••

"You okay back, Nancy?" Her mother, Linda, asked for the million time, looking back at her daughter as they drove to Walford.

"For the last time, I am fine" Nancy replied, sighing.

"Leave her, L, you will only wind her up more" Mick said, as they turned the corner into Albert Square and followed the directions where Nancy guessed were her Aunts were waiting.

She saw a bright, vibrant women in her late 30s, late 40s waving like a mad man and Nancy remembered this to her Aunt Tina and next to her was a women in her mid 50s leaning against the wall, smoking and Nancy knew from photos this was her Aunt Shirley. She saw her Dad smiled when he saw them and her Mum rolling her eyes.

Mick was the first to get out of the car, giving Tina a big hug and after an awkward moment gave Shirley a hug too.

"Your Dad is too soft for his own" Linda sighed before getting out of the car. Nancy had a moment before getting out herself.

"Look at you Nancy! Last time I saw you, you were what 12?" Tina proclaimed, giving Nancy a hug which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well obviously I have grown. Don't state the obvious" Nancy said, stepping back.

"She has your cheek and fire" Tina said, nudging Shirley.

"Don't patronise the poor girl. A whiskey?" Shirley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Finally, someone who speaks my language" Nancy said, laughing as her Dad opened the pub doors.

•••

"Top up?" A voice asked behind Joey. He looked and saw Lucy Beale. He nodded and sat back whilst she poured him some more coffee.

"What's up with you, anyways?" Lucy enquired, sitting down. This annoyed Joey, she was trying to get close to him despite her having a boyfriend.

"Got drunk then said the wrong thing. Now please move on" He replied, sighing, pinching his nose as he felt his headache worsening.

"Must run in the family then" Lucy exclaimed before standing up and went to serve more customers. Lauren walked into the cafe. Joey stood up and she started to walk out when she saw him. He walked to her and grabbed her arm.

"Please, Lauren, stay. I am sorry" He told her, never being more sorry in his life.

"You have said sorry a thousand times before, Joey. What makes this time different?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually mean it and I am gonna take the right course of action to prove it" He replied, giving her a smile.

"Okay, I am listening" She said, looking at his hand on her arm. He let go.

"Coffee? Just the one and we can talk?" He asked. She nodded, sitting down and they began to talk like they use and Joey began to wonder what could happen next.

Next time:

Nancy's younger brother arrives, making matters worse for her.

Joey sinks further into depression as things look bad for his sister.

Nancy and Joey meet for the first time but will it be a good meeting?


End file.
